


Of Sunshines And Microscopes

by MultiColourDreamer_22



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, CSI Lena, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Lena Luthor & Barry Allen freindship eventually, Mentions of Anxiety, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alex Danvers & Sara Lance, Strangers to Lovers, The Luthors are good..ish, past angst, past trauma, protective Alex, sister feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiColourDreamer_22/pseuds/MultiColourDreamer_22
Summary: When she gets a job promotion Kara Danvers packs her things and moves from her home in London to National City America.Whilst being closer to her sister Alex and settling into her new job Kara must deal with past emotional scars as well as the physical onesAfter leaving the family company Lena Luthor buries herself in her work as a CSI whilst waving away the concerns from her familyWhen working on a case that seems to point all fingers at her family's company being involved Lena must work with the FBI and her brother to figure out what it is that is happening.Lex sees his sister pulling away and comes to the idea that his newly promoted employee who literally smiles sunshine seems to be just what his sister needs.Through their respective jobs and a some pushing from a brother Kara and Lena keep meeting, but with everything going on is there enough time for new people in their lives? And what happens when a situation arises that forces Kara to return to London.Alternative Universe- Modern Day - No Powers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> So this is my first fanfic in the Supercorp Fandom, I've written fanfic before but its been years and my mind has been bombarding me with ideas for Supercorp and also by my partner, I must thank my partners friend for making me write this story.  
> Thoughts, Comments and Criticisms are welcome I'm a little rusty with writing but I hope you enjoy reading and I will try and update as regularly as I can. 
> 
> Thank you! much love!

Chapter one

 

London-England:

 

She was sure that the point of packing up her belonging was that there would be space left to stack said belonging but as she steps out of her bedroom and into the front room she decides that her apartment looks smaller and messier with the boxes everywhere. Trying not to trip over any of the boxes she manages to make her way to the kitchen to have breakfast, whilst mixing the pancake mix she looks up to her wall calendar and smiles with excitement that in three days’ time is the day, moving day, quickly pushing her glasses up on her nose she thinks back to how her move came about.

 

 

_6 weeks ago_

_She walks quickly into her work building and up to her desk, but before she has even sat down she sees the pile of papers on her desk and she sighs, it’s not that she doesn’t like her job she loves it she just has a strong dislike for the paperwork that comes with her job title which is itself a question she has yet to answer. Her main role when she got the job was helping out the scientists and researchers down in the LuthorCorp labs and she also went to meetings to discuss problems that arose, not too long after starting, her boss asked her if she could accompany her to Europe for the tech business conference, Kara jumped at the chance and when they returned to London she found herself becoming a hands on member of the R &D team within limits of course, she wasn’t officially a researcher or a scientist so she was limited to what she could actually do rather than to what she said and suggested. Kara was also seen going to board meeting and travelling across Europe for business meetings, events and even making LuthorCorp more investors and more money.  _

_She’s just about to start on the first lot of paperwork focusing on a green fuel emission technology which would make the worlds carbon footprint a bit less when one of her work colleagues walks into the room with a panicked look on his face_

_“He’s here!” he whispers loudly and Kara furrows her brow_

_“Who?” she asks, Ken her colleague walks over and rounds her desk and faces her_

_“Lex Luther!” He says and Kara’s eyebrows nearly fly off her face they raise that quickly,_

_Lex Luthor, Co-CEO of L-Corp (Formally Luthor-Corp) alongside his mother Lillian Luthor, he became CEO when he’s father Lionel Luthor passed away 11 years ago although Lex didn’t join the company until nine years ago, He is affectively her boss’s boss and she has to wonder why he would be coming all the way to the London branch, Lex hadn’t returned since the renaming of the company from Luthor-Corp to now L-Corp apparently, his sister helped him with the renaming but not many had ever seen the youngest Luthor._

_“Kara Danvers?” A deep voice says and Kara turns her head in the direction of the voice to find a man at the entrance of the room filled with desks and computers, fidgeting with her glasses she stands up_

_“Kara Danvers” She says looking at the man, he’s a little taller than herself wearing a crisp suit, navy pants with a white shirt and a blue suit jacket but no tie leaving the white shirt open two buttons down, it’s only when she looks at the man’s face her own pales, no-one could mistake who the man was and although he had no hair not even eyebrows Lex Luthor smiled_

_“Can you follow me please Miss Danvers” He smiles and stands to the side waiting for her to begin walking with him, opening and closing her mouth but no words come out so Kara quickly gathers her bag and pushes her glasses back up her nose and walks towards the Luthor following him towards the elevators._

_Kara can’t help but nervously fiddle with her glasses, it’s a habit she’s had since she was a teenager and it’s stayed with her, she’d rather fiddle with her specs than go slightly mute like in the past, fear and anxiety rise inside her,_

_“Oh my god! they can’t be firing me can they!? I haven’t been late, ever, and I can’t think of anything that could have happened for **the** Lex Luthor to want to talk with me” she thinks to herself_

_“It’s nothing bad Miss Danvers, please do not worry” The voice next to her brings her out of her rising panic over her job, turning her head, she sees Lex- **Mr Luthor** gesture for her to enter the elevator she does so with a deep breath and as the doors close in front of her she sees Ken looking at her with his jaw hanging down and his eyebrows raised in disbelief. _

_Her face must now be looking much like Ken’s did when she entered the elevator because there’s no way what’s she’s just heard can be right._

_“I-I’m sorry could you repeat that?” Kara says knotting her eyebrows together causing her slight discomfort from the left side of her face_

_“Sure, although it’ll be the same as before, this isn’t some prank Miss Danvers” Mr Luthor chuckles_

_“We want you to be a part of our American headquarters, I’ve read through your employee records Miss Danvers and I must say I’m impressed, I’m surprised I hadn’t come across your name sooner given all the work and time you’ve put in to L-Corp and that your ridiculously smart, like myself” He stands shaking his head as if to scoff at himself, he walks around the desk in front of Kara and leans against the desk with his hands in his trouser suit pockets._

_“You’ve not only massively improved our stock and purchases for green technology but also campaigned our cause across Europe and helped funding for the less fortunate in our society bringing L-Corp to the forefront for a better future for everyone, not just the earths” Kara fidgets with her glasses and she thinks he’s about to finish but to her surprise he continues._

_“I know you’ve probably told the staff at R &D not to say anything but I think some of the projects and prototypes from the lab are thanks to you, I know for a fact the cellular regeneration and skin replicates from synthetic materials are not from Mr Stevens as said on this report, the man’s IQ isn’t high enough to produce this type of medical advancement” Mr Luthor now clasps his hands together in front of him looking at Kara _

_“I-I don’t K-Know what to say Mr Luthor, I don’t mean to step on anyone’s toes or take someone’s job away from them! Oh god did someone get fired because of what I did!? I swear that wasn’t what I wanted! I just saw what they were working on and thought their calculations were wrong and the substances being used and tested weren’t going to achieve the results needed” Kara rambled quickly standing to her feet and started to pace quickly across the room_

_“I mean I didn’t want to be a part of the team in that sense I thought I could just help them a little by giving them a few suggestions and then being there when they did the testing and yes maybe I did help with the modelling and construction of the equipment—” Kara kept rambling all the while Lex was trying to get the girls attention_

_“Miss Danvers?” He tries to get her attention_

_“Miss- “_

_“Anvers please sit down” Lex lets out a sigh as the girl continues her rambling_

_“Kara!” It was only when she heard her first name and not her last did she come to halt and look over at the man who was now looking at her with his lips sucked inwards to his mouth and arms crossed over his chest_

_“Sorry” The blonde scratches the back of her neck blushing realising she all but word vomited in front of the man in charge of everything, coming back to herself she quickly pushes the collar of her turtleneck back up, she didn’t want the man to ask questions, the scar on her eyebrow was impossible to cover or hide so she did her best not show anything more that could lead to awkward conversations she casts her eyes downwards looking at the ground._

_“Please call me Lex, Mr Luthor makes me sound old and your also not someone I’m intimidating in the boardroom” He moves to sit next to the chair Kara had been previously seated in_

_“I still don’t understand” Kara knows by now she has the dreaded ‘crinkle’ between her eyebrows. Her sister Alex loves to point it out to her whenever she is confused, troubled or both, if only her big sister was here now she would feel a lot calmer and be thinking rationally and catch on to the fact that she is getting a massive promotion!_

_“Understand that you’ll be working in a place that will need and listen to your input, you’ll get a higher paid job, accommodation ready for you.” He tugs his briefcase towards him and pulls out a thick brown envelope_

_“Your new contract, read over it, even the fine print and let me know by the end of the day” Lex hands over the envelope to blonde and stands to straighten out his suit he buttons up one button on his jacket, but before he leaves the room he turns_

_“I do hope you take the job, I think you working with us in National City will really push us further closer to where we want to be” With those words and a final smile he’s gone and Kara is left staring after him and then back down to the envelope in her lap._

_It isn’t until she arrives home later that evening that she goes over the words said that morning and she bolts upright from her laying position on the sofa._

_“I’d be working it National City!”_

_“I’d be in the same city as Alex!” She smiles wide teeth showing and eyes crinkling in the corners as she realises taking up this promotion would mean that yes, she’d have to move away from her mum and dad but, she’d be in the same country, the same city as her sister, her sister who moved to National City just over a year ago after being in Washington DC for two years._


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

London- England 

 

The smell of freshly baked cookies filled her nose as she walked through the door of her parents’ home, the smell brought an instant smile to Kara’s face it always did, she could only ever remember there being a handful of times that Eliza’s homemade cookies didn’t cheer her up. Hanging up her coat and taking off her shoes she walks through to the kitchen seeing both Eliza and Jeremiah seated at the kitchen table, Eliza looking through work files and Jeremiah reading the newspaper

“Hey” Kara steps in and places a kiss on Jeremiah's cheek and then moves to greet her mum the same way

“Hi sweetheart, how’s the packing coming along?” Eliza asks as she moves towards the coffee machine and gets about making them all some

“Yeah nearly finished just got to pack up my room which won’t take long” Kara smiles as she watches Eliza move about the kitchen with an easy smile on her face it’s one of the things she associates with the family, easy warm smiles and understanding. Jeremiah looks up from the newspaper and gives Kara a warm smile

“Now both my girls will be across the pond” He says putting his hands together

“At least we’ll be together” Kara grins causing both Eliza and Jeremiah to laugh

“National City watch out” Jeremiah laughs

“You and your sister should come with a warning” he adds shaking his head with a chuckle

Kara snorts and agrees with him, ever since she and Alex got close they had become inseparable causing mischief and pulling pranks on each other and their parent’s, and when they weren’t doing that they would be huddled up together watching films and eating their combined body weight in ice cream.

“So your all ready and sorted, right?” Eliza asks as she sits back down at the table passing out the drinks and tucking a stray piece of hair behind Kara’s ear leaving her hand there for a little longer cupping the young blonde’s cheek

“Yeah! I’m actually starting to get really excited about it all like it’s finally here it’s actually real” Kara says but her words turn to a near whisper at the end and she leans into Eliza’s touch

“Oh Kara, you’ll be fine, Lex Luthor practically begged you to take the job!” Eliza says stroking her thumb over Kara’s cheek once more before moving her hand and placing it on her mug

“And you’ll be staying with Alex and Maggie for a few weeks just until you get settled and your new place is all set up” Jeremiah adds, never the less Kara pouted leaning her chin against her palm she looked at both Eliza and Jeremiah her chest filling with both equal amounts of love and sadness. Kara loves them both and she could never thank them enough for all that they had done for her in the last twelve years.

It’s been twelve years, twelve years since her world came crashing down around her, twelve years since she lost the people she first called family. She can still remember the sounds of screeching metal against concrete the sound of glass shattering and the feel of it piercing, marring and marking her skin permanently. She could still see the blood that came from both her birth parents and the silence that followed her screams before she blacked out. That night twelve years ago is what brought her to today, that day had started out like any other she woke up on time to be able to eat her father’s special breakfast as he’d called it, it consisted of banana pancakes, blueberries, strawberries and chocolate sauce followed by a smoothie made by her mother, she went to school on time did well in her classes laughed with her friends and did her after school clubs of science and football, she remembered asking to go to a friend’s house afterwards and her parents had agreed, saying they’d pick her up at 9 that evening, Kara remembers it was cold that evening although not enough to cause weather problems aside from the little drizzle of rain at inconsistent paces. She was welcomed into her mother’s car with a sweet smile from her and a joke from her father about how gangly she was getting, the next thing she remembers is the bright lights of a trucks headlights and then the feeling of being shaken about from her seat as the car flipped over and seeing her parents unmoving and quiet.

She doesn’t remember what happened after she blacked out only coming back to consciousness ten days and three surgeries later to see Jeremiah's face looking at her own although she could barely see through all the bandaging she had taped to her head. Jeremiah had spoken to her in a soft voice and had the unfortunate job of having to tell a twelve-year-old Kara that she had just lost both her mother and father and added to that the fact she would have to see the reminder of that night in the form of scars littered over her body. Jeremiah had told Kara about the surgeries he performed, he and his team had to stop internal bleeding from her stomach before it reached her lungs and then remove her spleen resulting in her having to take vitamins for life as she could now be more at risk of getting serious infections, they had to reset the bone in her forearm as the force of the car crashing back onto solid ground had managed to send her arm through the window next to her seat. Lastly, Jeremiah explained the bandaging over Kara’s head

“The shattered glass from the car cut your skin in different places, your legs, stomach  a few tiny pieces got stuck in your arm, as the car started to get hotter from the fire started by the engine your seat belt and small metal pieces from the car burnt into your skin, we had to remove healthy skin from other parts of your body and graphed them over the burns” He looked at Kara with a sadness she couldn’t make out, she had gently moved her hand to her head prodding the padding there.

Coming back to the present and away from the painful memory her scar on her neck started to sting a little as if sensing the moment she was told of her burns and scars, Over the next couple of years she would have to go back into hospital to have more skin grafts done some were worse than others. The scar on her neck was one of most noticeable ones which is why she always tried to cover it up when she could.

“Try not to worry too much sweetheart” She looked up at Eliza’s smiling face and felt her shoulders loosen she gave her adoptive mum a small smile in return. Kara spoke with them about work and everything else that came to mind until she had to leave, not before giving them both a finale hug and stealing some cookies laughing as Eliza tried to swat her away with a tea towel she just couldn’t help herself.

Leaving Jeremiah and Eliza’s house Kara made her way to her much-loved coffee shop, checking her watch she realised she would be a little late, so she picked up her pace. Passing all the shops Kara began to think of how much she would miss London and all she knew, it was daunting to her to have to move away from everything she has known but at least she wouldn’t be on her own, Alex would be there and if Kara knew anything it was that her sister would be there for her to help her feel not so small and intimidated. Along with Alex came one Maggie Sawyer, the feisty dark-skinned detective with serious dimples had become one of Kara’s favourite people although a lot of it probably had to do with the fact she was dating her sister and had been for the past 18 months and things seemed to be serious, not just anyone could make Alex move from her old place in Washington to a relatively small city like National City. Kara loved Alex and couldn’t understand why her sister felt the need to keep her sexuality a secret, it was something that never bothered Kara she’d love her sister no matter what, thinking back on that time she realised just how much her sister gave up making sure Kara was alright, Alex scared away the bullies in their school who saw Kara as an easy target, stayed up with her through the night when she woke up screaming from the nightmares. It was when after living with the Danvers for 3 months that Alex actually called Kara her sister for the first time, it happened when one night Kara had had another nightmare the same as the others, of being back in the car of seeing her parents dead in the front seats, Alex had come in not saying anything she just walked up to the bed that Kara was sat straight up in trying to control her breathing and alleviate her sobs that Alex had climbed in next her and softly put her arms around her and told her to breathe in time with her own. After what felt like hours Kara felt her eyes slipping shut from the nightmare and all the crying, she mumbled an apology for waking Alex up when she heard the reply

“Kara you’re my sister, you have nothing to apologise for, I’ll always be here for you”.

So, when Alex came out to her Kara had felt guilty of taking up so much space in her life that she didn’t feel comfortable enough to work through her own self only doing so when she moved to America. Looking up from watching her feet pound the pavement she saw the coffee shop and grinned when she saw the person sat at one of the outside tables, the blonde at the table had one hand holding her phone and a coffee mug in the other, Kara being Kara walked quietly up and behind her quickly resting her head on her friend’s shoulder

“Selfie!” she smiled, and her friend laughed quickly pulling up her camera app and snapping a photo of the pair

“Got your favourite” Sara smiled at Kara

“Mmmm hot chocolate” Kara said sitting down on the chair opposite

“Always” Sara winked causing Kara to chuckle

“You don’t need caffeine, you’re practically a walking ball of sunshine as it is” Sara chuckles

The two girls sit there for a while talking and catching up when Sarah lets out a loud sigh

“I’m gonna miss you little D” Kara’s smile starts to falter

“I’ll miss you too Sara” Kara reaches her hand across the table and grasps Sarah’s in her own

“I’ll probably miss you the most after Eliza and Jeremiah” She adds with a tilt to her head

“You sure?” Sara follows her movement tilting her own head before her lips turn upwards at the edges

“I mean I know for a fact you’ll miss your dear old neighbour banging on your door at stupid o’clock asking if you’ve seen or stolen her bloody cat” Sarah snickers and at those words, both blondes laugh out loud, after calming down Kara intertwines their fingers on the table

“God I love you, you absolute nutter” Kara smiles

“Love you too Kar” Sara chimes back as she pushes Kara’s glasses up her nose.

After spending a little more time with Sara Kara bids her blonde friend goodbye wrapping her up in a tight hug

“Hey, you won’t have time to miss me as I’ll be on the next plane out as soon as your settled, plus gotta see legs haven’t I?” Sara smirks at her nickname for her sister, before Alex had got with Maggie she had a short romance with leather cladded blonde in front of her, it didn’t come as a surprise to Kara as she’d known her best friend had a thing for her sister for years, they had parted ways on good terms, but Sarah couldn’t help but mention it when she could even annoying her own sister Laurel and both Alex and Maggie when they’d flown over to introduce Maggie to everyone close to them.

“I know, take care Sara and I’ll warn Alex of your impending visit” Kara says with a final smile and wave she starts to make her way back to her flat.

It was nearing midnight by the time Kara had finished packing the last few bits of her bedroom into boxes her bed and other large items she wouldn’t be taking would be staying but in storage Eliza and Jeremiah had rented for her. Kara looked over her flat once more, nerves filling her stomach as in 6 hours she would be boarding a plane to her new life in National City, taking her glasses off and going through her nightly routine she finally got under the covers of her bed and for the final time fell asleep to the sounds of London outside her window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for comments and kudos! they made me feel much better about my writing   
> Heres the next chapter it's abit longer than the first two I hope you enjoy   
> Let me know what you think :)   
> Again thank you so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos they really do mean alot :)   
> Much Love!

 

Chapter 3

America- National City

 

Stepping off the plane Kara breathed in deep grateful for the air outside of the aeroplane, she didn’t like flying, she hated it just before she boarded the plane in London she had to take two anxiety pills to make it through the flight without having a panic attack and it did not help that there had been slight turbulence before they landed. After passing through security and grabbing her luggage the knots in her stomach hadn’t dissipated, walking through all the people in the airport and walking along the tunnel leading to the main part she felt sweat begin to form on the back of her neck, in all honesty, she felt terrible, the flight, the turbulence and her skin felt too tight from not being able to moisturize, especially on her scarred patches. Walking out of the wide tunnel signed arrivals she started to scan the crowd looking for the familiar faces she knew

“Kara!” Turning her head at the voice she knew so well she saw her red-haired sister jogging over to her, finally able to breathe a little easier Kara jogged and met her sister halfway dropping the handle of both her suitcase and duffle bag next to her wrapping her arms as tight as she could around her sister

“It’s so good to see you little puppy!” Alex says burying her face into Kara’s neck as Kara did the same laughing at the affectionate name Alex had given her all those years ago when she first arrived at the Danvers saying she looked like a lost puppy but soon learnt to pout knowing Alex couldn’t say no to her and the name had a different meaning

“Hey, little Danvers” Lifting her head from its place Kara looked next to Alex and saw the slightly shorter body of Maggie who had decided to grab a hold of Kara’s suitcase and bag.

“Hey Mags” Kara unwrapped one arm from her sister and pulled Maggie into an awkward three-person hug 

“Come on, let’s get out of here and back to the apartment” Alex smiled cupping her younger sisters face with one hand, Kara nodded her agreement and they made their way back to the couple’s home.

 

Sitting on the bed in Alex and Maggie’s spare room Kara lets her shoulders sag in relief since leaving London, taking off her glasses she rubs at her eyes with her fingers once placing her glasses back on her nose she looks around the room and notices little things that didn’t particularly go with anything else in the flat -- apartment she’ll have to get used to the America words for things, she takes in the easel in the corner and knows it was bought with her in mind as neither Alex nor Maggie could draw or paint yet both know that she can and finds it relaxing although she hadn’t painted in months not as much as she once did as a teenager. Different objects caught her eyes such as the light yellow coloured lamp, pictures that hung on the wall and in frames on places like the bedside table and the chest of drawers, some were of brightly coloured flowers or even one of the ocean which she notices is the same as the ocean at the Danvers holiday home along the coast of Dorset, the pictures that make her smile most are the ones that Alex clearly picked out there’s one of the two of them not long after Kara was welcomed into the family, both her and Alex have sunglasses perched on their heads each with an arm flung over the other smiling into the camera, another photo is one Kara hasn’t seen before its of Kara’s graduation, Kara in full cap and gown attire and Alex in her trademark skinny jeans and leather jacket she sees herself beaming into the camera but Alex is looking at her with her own beaming smile a look of pride on her face as she looks at her, chuckling slightly she moves to take a look at the collage photo-frame on the wall which has different little photos in their own frames all joined together, there are ones of Kara playing football or her and Alex or her mum and dad, Sarah is also there grinning back at her and there’s one of Eliza, Jeremiah, Alex and Kara all together at Christmas and she sees another of her laughing along with Maggie whilst Alex is shooting them both daggers with her eyes.

She turns her head away from the photo’s when she hears the bedroom door open

“Hey, thought you could use a drink” Alex smiles as she takes a seat next to her on the bed passing her a hot mug filled to brim with whipped cream with marshmallows on top

“Thanks” Giving a smile in return Kara takes a sip of the warm drink and turns to grin at her sister

“Always were messy” Alex laughs and wipes at the whipped cream Kara knows is on her top lip  

“How are you feeling? And I mean really feeling?” Alex fixes her with what Kara calls her ‘big sister look’ a raised eyebrow but with a soft expression

“Oh I don’t know Alex it all seems surreal yet so real at the same time, I mean I love that I’ve got this amazing job and that I’m so much closer to you now and I’ll be doing more but- “Kara stops herself and looks up at Alex but sees nothing but kindness and the gentle touch of her sister’s hand on her shoulder

“I know it all seems so much right now sweetie but take it a day at a time, don’t over stress yourself, it’ll all be okay and your amazing at your job you’ll knock their socks off!” Alex nudges her with a smirk

“She’s right little Danvers” Maggie says from her place leaning against the door frame 

“Even though I already have a favourite Danvers girl you’re my second and you’ll do great here” Maggie smiles with her dimples on display somehow with the soft touch of her sister and Maggie’s smile she feels a lot better

“It’s the dimples, right?” Alex whispers not so quietly to her and she laughs

“I’ve gotta have something Danvers and mine is my dimples” Maggie grins making Kara laugh

“Thanks guys” Kara says looking at both woman

“Anytime” Alex kisses the side of her head whilst Maggie ruffles her hair.

 

Alex and Maggie help Kara unpack what little she had brought with her, most of her other belongings would be arriving in the next 3 days and then set up in her new apartment once she had gone to see it and signed the lease,

Currently, Alex is hanging her clothes in the wardrobe whilst her and Maggie place her other bits around the room and sort out the desk that is placed under the window

“Would you look at that Danvers you’ve gone back in the closet!” Maggie snickers

“Shut it, Sawyer!” Alex throws back making Maggie laugh harder, Kara sits there giggling at the two

“I’m taller than you remember I can put your god-awful vegan crap in high places you can’t reach” Alex glares back at her girlfriend once she finishes hanging up an item of clothing

“Aww come on babes it was a joke, plus you like some of the vegan crap as you call it” Maggie says causing Kara to chock on air

“Alex!” Kara says wide-eyed feigning betrayal

“She forced me to try it” Alex says waving her arms around, but Kara just crosses her own over her chest and pouts

“No not the pout!” Alex exclaims putting her hands over her eyes 

“What’s wrong with you two and healthy foods? Maggie says with a laugh as she pries Alex’s hands from her eyes

“what right with it?” Kara says

“That’s it, tonight we’re going to the vegan place down at Jefferson street” Maggie says grabbing her phone to book a table

“Nooo, Aleeexx stop her!” Kara whines flopping down face first into her duvet

“It’ll be okay Kara you might actually like it” Alex says patting her on the back but all she gets in return is a messed-up grumble of indistinguishable words.

 

 

Opposite side of National City 

NCPD

(National City Police Department) Second floor

 

Currently, Lena Luthor had her head down pen in hand filling out a work report. At the same time as she turned around in her chair to grab something off of her work colleagues desk the door to the small office opened and in burst said work colleague, papers were threatening to spill from his arms as he rambled on about something to someone behind him and that person was someone she internally groaned at upon seeing and quickly spun back around to face her own desk and the report.

“Gimme just a sec Cisco and we’ll be out of here” Barry her work colleague said to the man behind him

“No problem man I’ll just wait here” Cisco grinned back as he slowly made his way over to Lena, pushing his shoulder-length black hair out of his face, he leaned against Lena’s desk

“Hey, how you doing Lena” Cisco smiled at the raven-haired woman

“I’m fine Mr Ramon” Lena replied without looking up if she had she would have seen Barry behind his own desk arms flailing in the air trying and failing to stop his friend from bothering her. Cisco not to be deterred simply smiled at Barry and leaned more towards Lena

“You’re in my personal space, please remove yourself Mr Ramon” Cisco didn’t get the chance to say another word to Lena as she all but turned to him and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him

“Ohh—errr” Cisco stuttered whilst Barry still waving his arms about caught his foot on the edge of the desk and went sailing to the floor with a loud thud

“Jeez, Bear you alright?” Cisco, finally coming out of his stuttering mess turned towards his friend

“Mr Allen, do you happen to have the rest of the results of the Turner case?” Lena stood sighing and walked towards Barry looking down at him from his place still on the floor

“Oh yeah, H-Hold on” Barry lifted himself off the floor with a hurry and searched his desk for the required item pushing all sorts of papers and empty plastic coffee cups off in his haste

“Please don’t rush on my account Mr Allen” Lena said

“ _No need for there to be another fall to the floor_ ” She mumbled to herself as she returned to her seat.

“Here you go, I’ll be back in hour unless something comes up” Barry said passing the results over and leaving the office

“Bye Lena” Cisco grinned following Barry out of the office leaving Lena to sigh in annoyance at no-one but the emptiness of the office around her.

 

Lena Luthor liked her job, it wasn’t always what she envisioned herself doing but after the last two years, she couldn’t go back to her family’s company L-Corp which was now run by her brother Lex and their mother Lillian. That being said Lena did miss the work she did as a research scientist and tinkering with new technologies helping build and engineer projects that would one-day help make the world a better place. Being a CSI every day was different and it kept her busy, to her it was another way to help the world be a better place, analysing and figuring out what happened to people moments before they died may not be everyone’s cup of tea but to Lena it made sense in her own mind.

 

An hour later and Lena was writing up the report on a homicide when she felt a hand on her shoulder

“Anyone ever tell you, you work too hard?” Lena rolled her eyes at the voice, but she schooled her features and turned to look at the person.

The voice belonged to a tall blonde with blue eyes, her hair falling down her back soft curls at the end and wearing a smile

“Did they not teach you how to sneak up on people at Quantico Agent Jareau? Lena quips back

“Oh, LeeLo” The blonde- Jennifer laughs and sits down on the seat next to the raven-haired woman.

“I hate you”

“No, you don’t” The blonde snorts and grabs a seat next to Lena

“Yes, please do make yourself at home at my place of work” Lena rolls her eyes turning back to her computer screen

“Nothing yet?” Jennifer asks

“Not yet, you would know if I had” Lena replied not stopping her typing at her keyboard

“You could have come to work with us you know” The blonde said as she rustled around in the top draw of Lena’s desk

“Third draw, and while I respect the work the FBI does I’d rather gather evidence and work behind my desk not having to worry about possibly dying by some psychotic serial killer” The dark-haired girl tuts at the woman as she finds the item she was searching for

“Cheeto?”

“No Thanks, is there a reason for your visit or did you come to raid the stash of food I keep here mostly for my brother” Leaning on her palm she looks at the woman who has been in her life as her only friend apart from her brother for more than ten years. She and Jennifer had met in high school, due to Lena’s high IQ she was put in classes with the older students and therefore was made to feel like an outcast because of her age and high intellect. One day she had been walking past the football field when the ball had rolled in front of her she was going to just continue on her way when a voice shouted at her

_“Kick it over!” Turning around Lena caught sight of a tall blonde hands on hips and hair pulled up into a messy on top of their head._

_Steeling herself she brought her foot to the ball she would later berate herself for actually kicking the ball but when she did she all but sent the object sailing in the air and straight into the net._

_The blonde who had hollered at her turned back from staring at the ball in the goal to staring wide-eyed at Lena who by that point had practically run to the science building._

_A week later Lena found the blonde by her locker begging her to join the soccer team and she found herself not being able to say no to the blonde whose name she’d just learnt._

Although with their busy careers they always tried to find the time for a phone call or several throughout the week.

“Or did Lex send you to check up on me?” sighing the raven-haired woman ran her fingers through her ponytail  

“God no, you know I never listen to your brother” Jennifer scoffed popping a Cheeto in her mouth.

“Soo?” Lena spread her hands out in front of her

“My team, well some of us are going to be here like permanently in National City ” The blonde agent said before grinning shovelling more Cheetos into her mouth

“Really?” A smile starts to form on the young Luthor making her look younger more her age

“Yep, since Emily took over as unit chief things have been-“

“Hold up Emily?” Lena stops Jennifer from saying more as she leans forward with a questioning look

“Mmmhum”

“Your ex-girlfriend is your new unit chief?”

“To say things were a little awkward was an understatement” Jenniffer chuckles slightly

“Well considering she moved to London and you're now married to Will I’d say” Lena dead-panned making the blonde in front of her stop mid-chew and proceed to throw a cheeto at her not even getting a reaction apart from a glare.

“You're awfully annoying for a federal agent Jennifer and distracting me from important work” Lena continued to glare at her friend

“Will you ever call me JJ?” with the shake of her shake and a laugh JJ looked at Lena and softening her own features Lena smiled.

JJ had always preferred her nickname ‘JJ’ than her actual name, Lena could count on one hand the number of people who used her full name and still have fingers to spare

“Will you stop with the stupid pet name you throw at me?” Lena quipped back

“You love it really Leelo” JJ grins crunching on more Cheetos whilst the darker haired girl let out a groan.

After their catchup, JJ had returned to work with the promise that they would have coffee later in the week. Before the clock on the wall reached 7 in the evening Lena sent over the results and findings of the case she was working with JJ and her other team members, she shut down her laptop and locked it in one of the drawers before standing and stretching out her limbs feeling the little pops and kinks work out of her body, plucking up her bag and her coat she left the office and made her way out of the building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Sorry for the late update! life happened and got stuck with how to write this next chapter,  
> It's more of a little filler, setting up some of the plot  
> No supercorp scene yet(well not the one I have planned) i'm sorry :( but we are getting closer!  
> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos, they make me want to write me and give me the power to do so! *hugs*  
> As for people saying they like the differences of Kara and Lena from the show I'm so glad yous do, I like to take characters have them be looked at a little differently whilst having the qualities everyone knows them for,  
> I'm rambling now so I shall leave it here, hope you enjoy this next chapter, I have already begun the next few chapters so hopefully not such a long wait between updates  
> Much love :)

Chapter 4

 

It had been three days since Kara arrived in National City and she was slowly getting used to waking up in the new surroundings. This morning the blonde rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling seeing the sun’s rays dance across it as the curtain moved from the breeze brought through the opened window, Kara had forgotten how hot the weather could get here compared to the drizzly weather in London and she made a mental note to get more moisturiser before she started work in two days time.

Hearing voices and movement from outside her room she decided to get out of bed and made her way into open plan living room and kitchen seeing Maggie sat down on one of the stools in front of the kitchen island

“Morning sunshine” the smiling face of Maggie looked at her as she took a seat next to her.

“Don’t worry Kara, Maggie cooked the breakfast so neither of us will die” She heard the voice of her sister but couldn’t see her until she popped up from behind the other side of the island like a jack-in-the-box holding in her hand a small earring which Kara guessed she dropped

“Thank the heavens!” Kara gasps and then laughs when her sister turns and pouts at her

“I’ve learnt from the ridiculous amount of times that I’ve had to rip out the fire alarm from the ceiling that the Danvers sisters do better far away from an oven!” The Latina woman grinned who then blew a kiss at Alex causing the redhead to scrunch up her nose.

Twenty minutes later and Maggie had left for work and the two sisters were cleaning up the dishes from their breakfast,

“So what do you want to do today?” Alex asked as she placed the dry dishes in their rightful place

“Are you not going to work?” Kara turned to look at her sister

“I thought I’d spend time with you before you start work” Alex smiled but Kara could see something in her eyes that made her think there was more to it than that.

“Alex” the blonde sighed

“You don’t need to watch over me” taking off her glasses she squinted at the slightly blurry vision of her sister

“I know and I-I’m not-” Kara shot her a look that made the FBI agent quite for a moment

The older woman moved and stood next to her sister wrapping an arm around her shoulders

“I just want to make sure you’re comfortable and that you have everything you need before you leave here for your own place” Alex places a kiss on the top of Kara’s head

“Plus, I promised mum and dad I would look out for you”

“You’ve always looked out for me” Kara chuckles

“And just because you’re going to be earning more money than me doesn’t mean I’m going to stop” Kara looked up slightly at her sister to see her grinning, shaking her head and rolling her eyes she stepped out of the side hug and began walking to her room

“We can start the day with me signing up for doctor’s surgery and then maybe we can look around the city!” Kara said nearing her room

“We’ll get you to the opticians as well! I mean when was the last time you cleaned these glasses!? Can you even see out of them!” Alex’s voice hollered behind her.

 

****************************************************************************************************

 

Lena dropped her work bag on her desk with a loud thud as she then proceeded to make her way around the office opening draws and closing them picking up evidence bags and getting behind a microscope, opening one of the evidence bags she pulled out the item – a bullet which had what she could see with her naked eye carpet fibers, blood and what could be human hair.

Looking through the microscope she wrote notes methodically cataloguing her findings and running further analyzes. By the time she had everything set and running it was just about waiting for the results to come back but before she could settle into her chair with a fresh cup of coffee her work phone rung out

“Lena Luthor NCPD CSI” she spoke

“Miss Luthor, we need you down at this crime scene alongside Mr Allen” her boss’s voice came through the other end of the phone

“Send me the location” She replied straight away and wrote down the address, hanging up the phone she picked up her workbag putting on her CSI jacket and made her way to the crime scene.

 

When the young Luthor arrived at the scene she quickly pulled her long raven hair into a high ponytail and put on gloves

“Lena! hey!” at the sound of her name she turned and saw Barry Allen waving her over to where he was crouched down on the ground. As she got closer she could see what it was Barry was crouched over – A body.

“What do we know Mr Allen?” Lena said as she set her bag down and began to look over the body, a male, 5’9 at least, slightly overweight, his face bloodied and unrecognisable at this moment

“He’s a worker here from what we can see, injuries on the hands and arms suggest he fought back, bruising on his neck, found what could be a weapon laying a few inches away. The suspect got away by car if the tyre tracks are anything to go by, think you can get on those and find out the model and year?” Barry looked up from picking shards of what seemed to be metal out of the man’s face to look at Lena the younger woman looked back at him and nodded her head, quickly handing over what was a ring and a piece of cloth in evidence bags

“These were just under his head” Lena said getting up and putting on new gloves making her way over to the tyre tracks. Taking the measurements of the tacks and photos Lena could hear the detective on the case saying there were two more bodies inside the building, she got to work by taking imprints of the tracks and marking where they seem darker and the speed the car would have been going, joining back with Barry they made their way into the building which looked like it had seen better days, lights flickered overhead and bare wires ran across the floor, a table in the middle of the room was covered in a heap of paper which seemed to have been ripped through in someones haste to go through them. To the left of where she was standing there was a step leading into another room an office and there was where she found one of the other bodies, another male,

“Whoever did this was in a hurry and knew what they were looking for” A voice behind her made her turn, a small latino woman stood there eyes roaming around the room

“Detective Maggie Sawyer” the woman smiled and held out a hand

“Lena Luthor, CSI” Lena didn’t return the handshake choosing to keep her hands at her side as she made her way around the room

“Yeah I know we work at the same place” The detective laughed and Lena looked at her

“I joined a few months ago, so I’m not insulted you don’t know who I am”

“I just assumed it would be Detective West here” Lena shrugged not really caring as long as the detective didn’t mess her crime scene up, opening her bag once again and pulled out a variety of items she needed, it was going to be awhile before she would be leaving this particular crime scene.

 

Kara breathed in a deep lungful of air as she and Alex made their way out of the opticians, she would need to come back here in two days time to pick up her new glasses, she was glad to be out of the store, she hated the way they had to get right up close to her that and the fact the man kept flickering his eyes towards the scar on her neck it made her uncomfortable even if Alex was there in the corner of the room giving the man the stink eye when she saw how tense Kara had become.

“I’ll make sure you see a different person next time” Alex said looping an arm through her own

“I can go on my own Alex, well I’m going to start having to, plus I can _talk_ you know” Kara said

“Not all the time” Alex muttered but Kara choose to ignore her words she didn’t want to get into that subject it would only give Alex more incentive to follow or take her everywhere.

“Let's get some food, there's this great coffee place I know you’ll love” Alex smiles and Kara returns the gesture.

They talk as they walk laughing at some memories they bring up or moments that the other wasn't present for

“Oh Sara says she can't wait to visit once I get an apartment” Kara grins and her grin widens at Alex’s annoyed face

“As long as she keeps her hands and flirty self to herself then I guess it’ll be nice to see her again” Alex rolls her eyes, they finally reach the coffee shop Alex had been telling Kara about “their sticky buns are out of this world!” she had said making Kara walk faster at the thought of the sweet food.

“Maggie might arrest her if she doe-“ Alex’s words are cut off by someone barging into her and promptly bumping into Kara although not with as much force as she had with Alex

“Hey! Watch it!” Alex growled at the woman who didn’t even glance back at them as she continued on her way her dark raven hair swishing side to side in her ponytail showing her rushed pace

“Jesus someone people have no manners” Alex muttered under her breathe followed by a few curse words

“Maybe she’s just having a bad day” Kara said holding the door open for them both and another person, she takes one last look at the woman who rudely bumped into them barely able to see her in the sea of people on the sidewalk.

“Come on Kar, Coffee!”

Seeing her sister still stood with a dark look on her face she joined her in the queue for a coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter, we get to see a little bit of the background of the Luthor Siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been ages since I last updated and I'm soo sorry,   
> i have two chapters to upload today so I hope that helps? 
> 
> thank you so much for the kudos and for reading, it means a lot   
> *Hugs*

Chapter 5

 

 

Both Luthor siblings were sat on the couch each at either end, Lex didn’t see this coming when he arrived at Lena’s apartment, his baby sister currently was sat with her arms crossed over her chest, her knees against them with a scowl on her face, Lex, on the other hand, was sat with one arm thrown over the top of the sofa, his feet propped up on the coffee table in front of them a chess board placed on there, he turned his head slightly towards his sister

“Lena?” All he got in return was the deepening of her scowl

“E-le-na” he sing-songed with a smirk

The use of her full first name made Lena narrow her eyes giving Lex a withering gaze

“Alexander” she parroted with his own full name with a childish tint, the older Luthor threw her his own withering gaze before rolling his eyes and grinning

“Another round?” he asked

“And have you cheat….again?”

“No thank you” Lena exasperated

“For the last time”

“I. did . not .cheat!” Lex replied with the tilt of his head

“No” Lena rolled her eyes “you just tip the board over when I’m winning and forget that I have an eidetic memory but insist on being childish” Lena smacked him upside his head for good measure.

The two continue to stare at each other for a few more minutes before Lex reached over and flicked the ends of Lena’s ponytail, Lena seemed unfazed by this so Lex continued to flick her hair, going as far as to bring the long raven locks around to the front of her face and flick it on her nose

“Stop flicking my hair just because you don’t have none!” Lena snapped

“And who’s faults that!?”

“Not mine I didn’t make you go bald!” Lena spluttered moving to sit up-right and look at her brother as her mind brought fourth a memory

_She clapped her hands over her ears as the voices grew louder and angrier, sat back against the headboard on her bed the 11-year-old girl brought her knees up to her chest and breathed in deeply trying to calm herself down counting numbers in her head._

_When she got to number 38 she saw her bedroom open and looked up seeing her brother standing there, he quickly made his way over to her side at the bed and scooped her up in his arms, at 21 Lex was strong enough to carry his sister and he carried her out of her room and down the stairs where they could still hear the raised voices of their parents, he then carried her out of the mansion and into his car he buckled Lena’s seat belt for her and sped out of the driveway_

_“Where are we going?” Lena asked looking at her brother as he kept his eyes on the road_

_“Somewhere fun Ace” he turned and grinned at her, being away from the shouting Lena began to feel herself relax and she was grateful her brother didn’t forget about her and choose to take her away from the Luthor Manor, not that Lex ever forgot about his baby sister he always made time for her not caring about the ten year age gap between them._

_The next 20 minutes was filled with silence from the siblings the only noise from the car was the stereo and the sound of the car engine, taking a left down a familiar road he parked the car and turned to Lena_

_“We’re here” he smiles and waggles his eyebrows, he hops out of the car and is by Lena’s side before she has even got her hand on the car door to open it. Climbing out carefully the small girl pushed back her braid so it fell down the length of her back_

_“You brought me to LuthorCorp?” Lena turns to look at her brother with a scrunched nose and a raised eyebrow making her look like the serious Luthor she is whilst she studies_

_“Come on, I wanna show you something” Lex chuckles and quickly takes hold of Lena’s hand_

_“You don’t need to hold my hand, I’m eleven!” Lena squeaks and Lex just laughs loudly whilst shaking his head_

_“Always thinking your older than you are Lena, lets act like kids, just for now” Lex looks at his sister her big green eyes looking at him and he can’t help but wish he could just take Lena and their mother away from the clutches of his father._

_“I’m smarter than normal kids my age” Lena says_

_“You’re a genius I know, probably even smarter than me!” Lex says as they make their way through the LuthorCorp building, the employees bustling around glance over at the pair but don’t dare try to engage them, whilst both had been to the company before they knew not to talk to them unless their father was around or if Lex was in for work, the younger Luthor man was much more kinder and approachable than his father the CEO of the company._

_They rode the elevator down the basement labs quickly putting on lab coats and goggles, Lex lead them to a room which is farther away from all the other labs._

_“Can you tell me what we’re doing now?” Lena asks her face neutral, but Lex could see the excitement in her eyes_

_“We are going to make things” Lex grins and begins working his way through the lab plucking vials and tubes up and placing them on a work bench_

_“We’ll make bouncy balls, guns that spray glitter! Make an electro charge that’ll make our hair stand up, even yours!” Lex stands in front of his sister watching her as she looks at all the things he has now assembled on the work benches in the room_

_“Glitter guns first!” Lena bounces up and down on her toes with what Lex thinks is one of the biggest smile he’s seen on his sister face in months._

_They’ve been in the lab for three hours making numerous amounts of bouncy balls, different types of glitter guns which fire different colours and some that make the glitter stick to the skin, Lena currently sits at a work bench fiddling with one the mechanisms for another glitter gun when she sees Lex wheeling in a giant ball on a trolley_

_“What’s that?” she raises an eyebrow at her brother and he starts to wonder what type of force of reckoning she’ll be with just that eyebrow_

_“This dear sister is a prototype I’ve been working on, and I think I need to your help with it” he smiles, and her eyes light up_

_“Really? you want me to help?” She makes her way over and begins to walk around the ball looking at it from all angles_

_“Yep, see this ball here will fill with energy, energy that should be able to sustain a large building with power, with the help of solar power, no need to constantly fiddle with wires or have power outs!”_

_“This would change how energy is used, it will save money and the planet, wirelessly powering our technologies and electronics” he watches his sister as he speaks her face changes from amazement to wonder_

_“That’s amazing!”_

_“So why do you need my help?” she asks_

_“Well it seems to fill with the solar energy but it doesn’t contain it long enough” Lex replies he already knows how to fix the problem but wants to see what Lena can come up with, he wasn’t lying when he told her she would be smarter than him, even at the tender age of four she was crushing him at chess and her smarts kept growing in leap and bounds._

_“Well why don’t you change what material the ball is made from, and then make—” his sister starts to mumble to herself and sets about gathering things from around the lab and plonking herself in front of the device, giving Lex snippets of what’s she’s changing and adding._

_Two hours later and Lena grins up at her brother_

_“I think it should work now” she says, and Lex beams a smile at her_

_“Let me just grab my phone, stand next to it and I’ll get a photo” She does as Lex says and snaps the picture_

_“Great” he says_

_“Lets test this out shall we” Lena nods her head excitedly_

_Lex powers on the device and it starts to hum, they’ve placed solar packs next to it so it can gather what it needs to run, as they watch they see the inside of the ball start to fill with sparks of energy gliding along the inside and the beams move around as the minutes tick by the ball stays filled_

_“You did ace!” Lex cheers and picks his sister up lifting off the floor making her shriek, she tightens her arms around his neck_

_“Thank you for today Lex” She whispers_

_“Anytime little sister, anytime” he pats her back and places her back on the ground, remembering to keep an eye on the device Lex begins to clean the lab when he hears Lena’s voice_

_“Wait what if –” She moves towards to the bench the ball is placed on, as Lex watches her walk towards it the buildings alarms suddenly blare through the room startling Lena making her trip over air_

_“LENA! DON’T TOUCH IT!” Lex throws his body towards his sister pushing her out of the way and in the process knocks the ball his hand smashing it on the floor, smalls sparks come from the device as it lay on the ground Lex unaware of how his hand is inside the once enclosed ball a surge of what feel like a electricity wraps around his wrist around his watch and his body feels suddenly warm but as soon he felt it it was gone. Quickly moving and making his way to Lena he sees the panic in her eyes_

_“Its alright Lena, I’m alright, we’re okay” He smiles and wraps an arm around her, she pulls back after a few seconds and Lex looks at her face seeing her eyes fill with tears,_

_“Its not your fault Lena,” wiping under her eyes he nearly misses her next words_

_“Lex…your hair” she whimpers, he frowns at her and it then he sees tiny bits of dirty blonde hair fall in front of his eyes_

_“Its just in my face” he laughs and pushes his hair back as he brings his hand back his eyes widen looking down at his hand they both see it full of hair.. his hair_

_“Huh” he breathes and then laughs picking the now loose hair on his head he continues to laugh leaning his head forward towards Lena, she raises a hand and pulls the hair of his hair and she starts to laugh_

_“I’m sorry” she laughs_

_“Don’t worry about it Ace” he winks helping her to stand_

_“Just get smarter and then you can grow me my hair back” he continues to laugh even as the security guards barge into the lab._

 

“Lena?”

“Lena!” Suddenly she’s brought out of the memory by her brother’s voice

“Sorry what?” she says, and he snorts

“I said, should we cook something together then?”

“Yeah, if you can find something edible in here” Lena says as they move to the kitchen whilst Lex opens the fridge Lena leans against the kitchen counter, chin resting on her palm

“Jesus ace, when did you last eat here?”

Lena choose not to reply instead just pursed her lips together

“Christ there’s fur on this piece of cheese!” Lex forehead scrunched up as if to raise his non-existing eyebrows

“I think it alive” he turned to his sister with a look of disgust

“It’s my pet” Lena shrugged

“Cheese fur is a pet?” Lex leaned against the fridge door

“Uh huh, Fergus, Fergus the cheese fungus” Lena said clasping her hands together loudly and pointing them towards the fridge homing the fur covered cheese

“I worry about you” Lex said rubbing a hand down his face

Lena bit her lip to stop herself from laughing

“Your pet needs to go”

“Preferably in the bin and then incinerated” with that Lex closed the fridge door and made to put his coat on

“Come on let’s go out and eat, Lord knows you’ll die if you eat from anything in here we'll go food shopping as well”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we see the background of the Danvers sisters :)

Chapter 6

 

 

After grabbing coffee Kara followed her sister to the nearest supermarket, listening as Alex mumbled which items they needed to pick up. National City was still bustling with people even at the start of the early evening, not that much different from London Kara thought being mindful not to bump into people and keep up with her sister.

“Right we just have to get just a few things, and it's just us tonight, Maggie’s working the night shift, so I thought we could have a sister’s night?” Kara turned and looked at her sister as she collected a trolley and started to push it down the aisle

“Sisters night? It's been years since we’ve done that” Kara gave a little chuckle, remembering that since they were teenagers once a week they would have a sister’s night which included watching films, eating junk foods and just spending time together, they did that every week If they could but when Alex moved sisters night was no more, instead they settled for skype calls.

“I know, a sister’s night is sorely needed” Alex threw a smile her way as she pushed the trolley to the veg section

“Veg is not sister’s night food!” Kara said pouting at her sister

“I know but we do need it every other time”

“I’m going to find actual food that I’m not allergic too!” Kara called over her shoulder

“Vegetables and other healthy stuff aren’t going to kill you”

“And you are actually still telling people your allergic to veggies!?” Alex spluttered

“Maybe?” Kara grinned and then turned out of the aisle.

Because she had her head still turned to look back at Alex she didn’t have time to notice the trolley turning right in front of her and she walked into it making the trolley slam back into the person pushing it

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry!” Kara blushed and then quickly made her way to the sweets making sure not to bump into anything or anyone else.

 

The Danvers sister arrived back to the apartment 30 minutes later hands laden with shopping bags, the pair worked quickly to put the stuff away before they both changed into something more comfy

“Comfy clothes?” Alex says

“Check” Kara nods sitting down the sofa

“Snacks?”

“Check!”

“Ice cream ready to be eaten at any point during the night?”

“Check” Kara laughed

“A pile of films ready for us to argue over?”

“Double check” Kara laughed again

“Nothing scary Alex!” Kara said watching as she sister’s hands reached forward to grab the new IT film

“Oh come on” Alex scoffed

“Please Lexie no scary films” Kara pouted and leaned forward so her sister couldn’t look anywhere apart from at her puppy face

“Fine, we’ll watch one of those sappy romantic movies” Alex huffs and proceeds to select the chosen film and mute out Kara’s small squeal of approval

 

After the first film finishes Alex rings and orders pizza before settling back onto the couch, Kara taking the chance of quality sister time rests her head on Alex’s shoulder letting out a sigh

“Hey, everything alright?” Alex askes

“Yeah, just missed you” Kara says with a shrug

“I’ve missed you too Kar” Alex pulls her sister in for a hug

“Even your bad taste in films” she adds laughing

“Oi!” Kara swats her on the arm

“Ow!”

“As if that hurt” Kara snorts

“True, you never could throw a punch” Alex teases

“I take it back, I haven’t missed you” Kara sticks her tongue out and moves over to the other end of the couch

“Come back I’m sorry” Alex chuckles but all she gets is a glare from her younger sister

“Guess I’ll just have to eat all the pizza to myself” Alex says

“You wouldn’t” Kara narrows her eyes further at her sister just then there’s a knock on the door

“Well we’re about to find out” Alex smirks rising to her feet to answer the door

Coming back with three pizza boxes Alex sets them down on the coffee table in front of them and opens the first one

“Eww, pineapple does not belong on a pizza” Kara scrunches her nose up in distaste

“Good thing you’re not eating any then” Alex raises her eyebrow as she munches on her slice of ham and pineapple

“You wouldn’t let me starve” Kara says reaching for one of the other pizza boxes, but her hand is slapped away

“Alex!” Kara huffs

“you can have the pizza if you say I’m your favourite sister” Alex says

“You’re my only sister!” Kara deadpans

“And?”

With a huff and a scowl on her face Kara quickly scoots over so she is sitting next to her sister

“Alex you are the best sister ever and I love you”

“Now can I have some pizza before I faint?” Kara adds dramatically   

“I guess so” Alex rolls her eyes chuckling as her sister moves faster than ever to get to the pizza

Kara settles next to her sister and they begin to watch the next film on the list of what to watch, after she’s eaten three slices she turns to look at her sister.

Looking at Alex now Kara can’t believe that there was a time when she and her didn’t get along, granted the blonde didn’t blame her, she came into her home without much warning only having seen each other a few times at the hospital whilst Jeremiah and Eliza spoke about adopting her, she had burst Alex’s bubble of being the only child with bags full of medication and creams, bandages that needed to be changed and screaming bloody murder at night when she managed to fall asleep only to have nightmares.

As if feeling eyes on her Alex turns and looks back at Kara

“What? Have I got pizza on my face?” Alex laughs wiping at her face

“No, no I was just thinking” Kara says with a smile

“Oh?”

“Just that I’m-I’m so thankful that your my sister, I couldn’t ask for anyone better” Kara shyly smiles

“I’m glad your sister my sister too Kara” Alex places a kiss on the top of Kara’s head and they both turn back to watch the film on screen but Kara’s mind wanders back to the day when things started to change between them, of course, Alex helping her with her nightmares had brought them closer and to how they were now but one day would always stick in Kara’s mind

 

_Kara had been living with the Danvers for two months now but she hadn’t spoken a word to them in that time, Eliza and Jeremiah would talk to her at length but Kara couldn’t find the words to say anything to them, she understood what they were saying but it was like there was a switch in her brain and it had been turned off so she couldn’t talk. Her new sister Alex had also tried to speak with her although it was clear she didn’t really want to, she only did so her parents wouldn’t get her case about it._

_One day Eliza and Jeremiah had gone out and left Alex in charge of making sure the young blonde was okay telling her when and what medication Kara would need to take and telling her to ask Kara before she helps her apply the cream to her burns._

_Alex had popped her head around the door telling Kara she would be popping out for a moment but Kara did nothing but continue to look out of the window looking at the sea as it washed up against the beach, she heard the front door open and then close again and she let out a breath, she tried to move into a more comfortable position wincing as she did her still healing skin screaming against the slow movement and she realized she needed to put cream on some of the burns, her eyes started to sting with tears as she thought of the pain that came with the applying the cream, her whole body felt stiff and her scars were raised and the colour of angry red and blotchy under all the bandages._

_After 30 minutes she was finally sitting on her bed and had managed to peel away the bandages from her legs, she thought to start there as it might be easy to leave her arms to later, she also didn’t want to bother her new sister even if she wasn’t back home yet._

_Taking a shuddering breath inwards she dipped her fingers into the big tub of cream and was about to apply it to scars on her lower legs when the front door opening and slamming shut startled her causing the cream to drop from her fingers and the tub to fall from its place next to her on the bed to the floor, whimpering internally at the thought of moving again to pick up the cream she turned her head when the bedroom door opened_

_“Oh! I didn’t realize anyone was in here” a girl Kara didn’t recognize came into view_

_“Why are you all covered in bandages?” The girl moved forwards and Kara suddenly felt like she couldn’t breathe her chest rising and falling rapidly_

_“Hey Alex!” the girl shouted making Kara more frightened_

_“There’s some weird girl in this room!”_

_“Oh my mum and dad adopted her” she suddenly heard Alex’s voice_

_“so she’s your sister?” the other girl asked_

_“What? No” Alex’s voice grew louder the closer she got to the room and then Kara could make out her entering the room_

_“Kara you’re not supposed to do that on your own” Alex sighed picking up the cream from the floor_

_“It’s okay she’s a friend of mine” Alex said turning to the girl who Kara didn’t know, Alex moved around the room and was back in front of Kara_

_“My mum said you have to take these before applying the cream, they’ll be back soon and then you’ll be okay” Alex said sounding annoyed at the fact they still weren’t back yet and she had to look after the younger girl_

_“Come on Alex, you said you wanted help picking out your outfit for the party later”_

_As Kara’s breathing evened out she saw Alex quickly leave the room not before placing her medication in her hand and a glass of water next to her on the bedside table, with blurry eyes Kara looked at the pills in her hand moving them around there were seven this time not the six she had been taking for the past 4 weeks not thinking anything of it she put them in her mouth and swallowed them down with the water, covering her leg back up with a different bandage she slowly laid back down on the bed and waited for the medication to take affect and take the edge off the pain she was in._

_Her head felt funny. And her vision was blurry even though her eyes were dry from any tears, she manged to sit up but at the same time she sat up her stomach lurched, she was going to be sick, trying to will her stiff body to move quickly she tried to make it to the bathroom but her head still felt weird and all that happened was she fell to the floor with a loud thud and a burning pain shot through her body, she felt heavy and her scars felt as if they were on fire, the carpet underneath her body doing nothing but add to the pain, silent tears began to fall from her eyes and she soundlessly cried still not being able to make a sound._

_“Kara are you awake? I’m just going- Oh my god!” Alex’s voice was fuzzy in her ears_

_“Kara, can you hear me? She felt hands on her shoulders and then she was gently moved to sitting against her bed though the touch didn’t feel gentle on her scarred skin_

_“Kara? Goddammit speak Kara!”_

_“Oh god, what did you take?” Alex suddenly started to move around the room looking for anything that could have made her that way and when she moved towards en-suite for the bottle of tablets her heart dropped like a dead weight into her stomach_

_“No! god I’m so stupid” Alex rushed back to the younger girl and held her face_

_“Kara? Kara blink if you can hear me” she said, and Kara did she blinked once, she saw the shock on Alex’s face at actually getting some sort of reply from the girl who never had before made any form of communication, but it was quickly covered up and back to looking panicked_

_“Phone? Phone!” Alex got up and ran to her room pushing past her friend Vicki and calling for an ambulance and then her parents before yelling at Vicki to leave and going to sit with Kara_

_“I’m so sorry Kara, I wasn’t paying attention when I gave you the medication”_

_“I’m sorry, so-sorry” Alex started to cry as she looked at the girl in front of her_

_The blonde looked so small sitting there, pain clear on her face and Alex felt guilty she felt like a terrible person. Who didn’t double check medication before giving it? All she had to do was look after Kara make sure she was okay, but she had to be a spoilt brat about it and not paid enough attention, she let her jealously and annoyance win out and now Kara was paying the price for it._

_Alex had gotten an ear full from their parents when they got there and she took it all she didn’t have anything to say, she knew it was her fault that Kara- no that her new sister was now laying back in a hospital bed, in that moment Alex decided she would be better that she would do better, when Kara was able to be back home Alex spent as much time with her as she could, even if Kara didn’t speak she soon learnt what Kara needed through small eye movements and facial expressions, she helped Kara with her bandages and her exercises so her skin didn’t get too tight._

_When Kara went back into the hospital for another skin graft- the first of many- she grabbed hold of Alex’s hand_

_“P-Please dd-don’t LLeave-e” Alex’s eyes went so wide they could have fallen out of her head as she heard for the first time Kara’s voice, it was gravelly and hoarse- expected when the person hadn’t spoken in 6 months._

_After that it had still taken 2 years for Kara to be able to talk, they were told it was caused by the trauma of the accident but with the love and support from the Danvers her recovery was done in leaps and bounds._

Later that evening Kara was helping Alex tidy up, her thoughts still on those moments when Alex was nothing but the loving sister, but she knew that sometimes Alex went back to that place were she saw what her mistake had done to Kara, it had affected her more deeply than what others knew, throughout her collage and uni years she spent a lot of time drinking and trying to be the perfect daughter, trying to always protect Kara trying to make up for what was an accident when they were kids.

“Hey Alex?” Kara looked in her sisters direction, Alex straightened up from her position of bending down to grab a crisp packet off the floor

“Yeah?” with her brow raised

“Thank you” Kara fiddled with her glasses

“What for?” Alex walked over to her dumping the rubbish in the bin

“For being you, for being my sister”

“Aww, you big softy!” Alex smiled, the smile she only let herself or Maggie see

“I’m not going to ask what’s been going through that big brain of your tonight but I’m always here, and I’ll always be your sister, no matter what” Alex said then a frown worked it way on her face when she heard sniffling

“Woah Kara, what’s wrong?” Alex said wrapping Kara into a tight hug

“No-nothing I just- I can’t do this without you and I’m so grateful your letting me stay here until I’m comfortable enough and all set up with work and stuff” Kara sniffed as she clung to Alex

“You don’t ever need to thank me for being here for you, and I’ll be by your side, its what sisters do, we stick together” Alex smiled at Kara as she lifted her head from her shoulder

“Stronger together, right?” Kara side smiled

“Stronger together” Alex gave a short nod with a smile on her face.


End file.
